Chaos
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is chaotic, as usual when the Romans and Hunters of Artemis visit. But despite all the explosions, arguing and angry girlfriends threatening to kill you after you splashed a wave of water on them. A certain daughter of Pluto worries because a certain son of Hephaestus is missing in on the fun. (Lazel){minor Solangelo hints}ONESHOT


_**Another Lazel fanfic! Yay! They are together in this one btw  
**_

* * *

"Perseus Jackson you are _so _dead!" A dripping wet and pissed off Annabeth yelled, clutching her dagger tightly as she chased her terrified boyfriend.

He now knew not to splash a wave of water on Annabeth Chase while she was reading.

The Romans were allowed to visit Camp Half-Blood for a while...which didn't turn out to be a good idea, seeing as the whole camp was chaotic. Especially since the Hunters payed a visit too.

While Percy ran for his life, Piper and Drew were arguing loudly in front of the Aphrodite Cabin, both daughters looked as if they would punch each other any second while Jason was standing in the middle looking scared and confused.

Coach Hedge managed to blow up the Hephaestus Cabin (which wasn't anything new, but the fact that _Hedge _did it was.) and was running around, screaming like a goatiac. Chiron was chasing him to make sure he didn't blow anything else up, he soon found out that satyrs could be rather quick, even with his half-horse body.

Will was hugging a blushing Nico di Angelo tightly, ignoring the other boy's struggles and protests. The son of Apollo didn't seem to care that they were standing _very _close to the flaming Hephaestus Cabin, as long as he could hold the self-proclaimed Ghost King, he didn't mind.

Frank got dragged around by an angry Reyna, she always seemed to drag someone with her whenever she was angry, unfortunately for Frank, she chose him today.

Hazel winced, she remembered when she was Reyna's victim for the day.

Frank glanced at her and quickly shifted into a mouse, Hazel crouched down and allowed him to climb onto her hand. She turned around to hide him in a small cup in case Reyna looked.

The rest of the Aphrodite Cabin were screaming and panicking when Coach Hedge tripped and accidentally splashed them with mud. Drew and Piper didn't even look at them, too busy arguing while Jason looked like he wanted to disappear.

Rachel was hidden in the attic, the moment the Hephaestus Cabin blew up, she was gone. No way did she want to get involved in all that chaos.

Thalia was holding her spear and Aegis, charging at the Stoll Brothers, the rest of the Hunters following her lead.

Percy wasn't the only one who learned a lesson that day.

Nobody knew where Dionysus was, he probably decided to get out of camp as soon as he heard the Hunters _and _the Romans would be there.

Hazel closed her gold eyes and sighed. It may be complete chaos here at Camp Half-Blood whenever they visited, but it felt like _home. _

She loved it, the Greeks were always crazy and fun, the crew of the Argo II was complete-

Her eyes snapped open and her smile faded as a frown replaced it.

She scanned the area with with her eyes, Frank was hiding from Reyna in a cup, Piper and Jason were in front of the Aphrodite Cabin with Drew, Percy was still running from Annabeth.

Where was Leo?

Her eyes snapped to the Hephaestus Cabin, he _definitely _wasn't there. She could see Nyssa and the others trying their best to put the flames out, a few were helping Chiron catch Coach Hedge.

"Hey, Frank!" She leaned on the table, a few seconds later, the tiny head of a mouse poked out of the cup. "Have you seen Leo?" He shook his head and quickly hid again as he heard Reyna's angry scream.

"Hazel!"

She looked up to see her brother struggling with a pouting Will Solace, when he finally let go, Will frowned and leaned closer. "I'll get you one day, di Angelo, you just wait," he winked, "Doctor's orders." With that, he walked away to the infirmary to check if someone needed medical attention.

Nico's whole face turned red as he cleared his throat, Hazel smirked and crossed her arms. "Well then, I didn't know my brother had a boyfriend," she teased. Nico blushed even more. "Will is...a special case, I mean, he's cute and all and- no! I mean he's...uhmmm...Leo is at the forges!" He stammered and got out of there as fast as possible.

Coincidentally, he was heading to the infirmary...

Hazel smiled and shook her head before making her way to the forges. She passed Piper, Drew and Jason on her way. The son of Jupiter glanced at her helplessly and mouthed the words 'help me'. She smiled and shook her head, motioning with her eyes to Piper and Drew, you did _not _want to interrupt their arguing, especially not Piper.

She knocked on the door and stepped in. "Leo?" She silently closed the door behind her and continued walking further into the room.

She could hear the sound of metal clattering to the ground, followed by a soft. "_Mierda!"  
_

Hazel rolled her eyes, well, at least now she knew where the flaming boy was.

She walked further to see the Latino boy working on a new project, his goggles covering his eyes as he worked with all his concentration.

The daughter of Pluto clasped her hands behind her back. "You know, I don't think I've ever heard you speak Spanish before. And I don't think what you just said was nice, although I didn't understand a thing."

Leo yelped and jumped at least three feet in the air. _"Dios mio, _Hazel! You can't just sneak up on me like that!"

She smiled sheepishly, causing him to flash a smile too as he put his tools down. "So..." he cleaned his hands from the oil and turned around to face her. "What did I miss?"

"The Hephaestus Cabin is on fire thanks to Coach Hedge, Chiron is chasing him, Percy is running for his life from Annabeth, Jason somehow got caught in the middle between an argument with Piper and Drew, Nico is a blushing mess because of Will, Frank is hiding from Reyna in mouse form, Thalia and the Hunters are chasing the Stoll Brothers and _I'm _fearing for _their _lives, Rachel has isolated herself from the chaos, the Aphrodite Cabin is a screaming mess...literally and I was wondering where the hell you were!" She was still standing at the door, catching her breath from talking that much.

Leo blinked. "Well then...this is what you get from putting the Greeks, Romans _and _the Hunters together?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Mhmm..."

He frowned and stepped closer. "Something wrong, Haze?"

She shook her head. "No, I was just wondering how the Stoll Brothers managed to get five jars of Greek fire without being noticed by you," she raised an eyebrow. "You were here all day, weren't you?"

He paled. "You know I gave it to them."

She grinned. "Don't worry, I won't tell Thalia, she'll _destroy _you."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the support, _cariño," _he muttered and she blushed from the nickname. _That _one she understood, he had been calling her that for a while now, so she decided to ask him what it meant.

"So, what're you working on that caused you to be so stressed to start cursing?"

Leo groaned and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the table were the project was lying. "It's an old engine that I found somewhere, I thought I could work on it if I ever got bored...bad decision, it stresses me out."

He placed the engine on the chair and put his hands on Hazel's waist, swiftly lifting her on the table and stepping between her legs so the height difference wouldn't be awkward when he hugged her.

She buried her hands in his curly hair and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "You'll figure something out, you aren't a Hephaestus kid for nothing, right?"

He smiled. "Yeah, you're right," he looked up. "C'mon, let's go save Percy, Jason and Frank."

She tilted her head to the side, never letting her gaze fall on something other than Leo's brown eyes. "What about the others?"

He shrugged. "Nico can handle himself and I'm pretty sure he _likes _Will's attention, saw him staring at the boy when he was helping one of the new kids out of the lake. Pretty sure your brother was drooling." She slapped him playfully on the back of his head and he grinned. "What? It's true!"

"Will you leave my brother alone?"

"Fine, but as I was saying, Nico can take care of himself, the Stoll's are used to being chased, Chiron will catch Hedge eventually and Rachel isn't in any danger is she?" He leaned up and captured her lips with his before she could respond.

He lifted her from the desk and onto the ground, only breaking the kiss when both of them needed air. "Let's go help them, I'm pretty sure Nyssa needs all the help she can get with the Cabin so we need to work fast before it's all burned down...again."

She raised an eyebrow. "And who's fault was that?"

He blushed and looked away. "Hey, they should know not to wake me up in the middle of the night! I got startled and lost control for a moment." He raised his hand and flames danced around it seconds later, making Hazel's already stunning gold eyes stand out even more. "They're partly at fault."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door. "Come on you big goofball."

He grinned. _"Me amas."_

* * *

_**Mierda- Shit**_

_**Dios mio- My god**_

_**Cariño- love, sweet, honey etc.  
**_

_**Me amas- You love me.**_

_**Blame Google translate if I got anything wrong, except the first two, those were all me.**_


End file.
